Broken Heart
by dark-sakura
Summary: Usagi has her heart broken by the one person she trusted the most. Now with the Outers, Chibi-Usa, and a new Senshi, she embarks on an all new adventure. R/R!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Don't you just like Sailormoon croos over stories. I was thinking of doing a Yu Yu Hakusho cross over but this sounded better. But I don't know,I may make it a 3way crossover. I don't know really but right now, we're just doing the orignal cross over. You'll find out the cross over at the end. Ok here we go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Koneko, whats the matter?" Haruka asked. She was going for a walk/run in the park that day so Michiru could finish her masterpiece painting. Right before she reached the half hour mark, Usagi turned up sobbing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"They.......the Senshi........wanted to......." Usagi started out but the tears of sadness got in the way.  
  
"What are you saying. The Senshi wanted to what" Haruka said while she and Usagi sat on a park bench.  
  
"Ruka-chan, they wanted to kill me and have Rei-baka and Mamo-baka rule Crystal Tokyo" Usagi said in a quick breathe while she managed to sob louder and harder.  
  
"THEY WHAT!!!" was heard throughout the park. Hotaru, who was playing in the park that day with Chibi-Usa heard the shout.  
  
"Didn't that sound like Haruka-papa?" She asked Chibi-Usa who stopped swinging on the swing-set to hear.  
  
"I think it was. We should go see what she was yelling about just incase it was a you....." Chibi-Usa started but stopped at seeing Haruka, looking like she was going to kill someone being held onto by Usagi, who was trying to stop Haruka but to no avail; Haruka was moving quite well but not real fast.  
  
"Hakura-papa, what's the matter" Hotaru said while running up to the killer woman.  
  
"Yea Ruka-chan, we heard you yell" Chibi-Usa added following the girl.  
  
"Girls, grab you toys. We're going back to the apartment now" Haruka said giving up. She was going to make it to the temple at nightfall and by then all the Inner Senshi and Mamo-baka would be long gone. Well not Rei-baka but it wasn't worth killing one of them.  
  
At Haruka's and Michiru's apartment  
  
"THEY WHAT!!!" was heard throughout the whole apartment complex.  
  
"Michiru-mama, please. The whole world can hear you now" Hotaru said while uncovering her ears.  
  
"Sorry Taru-chan but I can't believe they would do that. Usagi-chan, how did you get away from them?" Michiru said while everyone uncovered their ears.  
  
"Well, I was on my way to the temple for a meeting. I decided earlier I was going to tell them about the real me. The smart, graceful, martial artist me. I made it to the door of the temple, I heard them talking. They were talking on how they planned on killing me and making it look like an accident. Then Rei-baka would take over and rule Crystal Tokyo with Mamo- baka. After they said that, I made a run for it. I ran for a hour until Ruka-chan found me" Usagi explained while the others just gasped at what the Inners were planning or just made threats on killing them.  
  
"They are going to pay. No one betrays Serenity-sama and gets away with it" Haruka said while making her way to the door. Hotaru and Chibi-Usa just latched onto her to stop her from getting into deep trouble.  
  
"I know how you feel Ruka-chan but you'll get in trouble for killing them" Chibi-Usa said while Michiru ran past Haruka and locked the door to keep her from getting out.  
  
"Ruka-chan, this is not a good example for Taru-chan or Usa-chan" Michiru said sternly pointing to the two kids. Haruka stopped in her tracks. She knew to never get on Michiru's bad side. Last time she did, Michiru took her car keys, motorcycle keys, and running shoes and put them into her subspace pocket. Haruka finally got them back about 3 monthes later.  
  
"Sorry" Haruka whispered while she walked back to the couch in the living room and sat down next to Usagi.  
  
"Senshi, come to the Time Gates now" said a voice while fog surrounded the group. Before they knew it, they were at the Time Gates and the Senshi of Time was standing infront of them, Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Puu, what is going on?" Chibi-Usa asked while running up to the Senshi. The others followed.  
  
"To make it easy, the future has been altered. There is no light, hope, or faith. Everything is gone, including Crystal Tokyo due to the fact that the Inner Senshi have betrayed Serenity-sama and decided to take fate into their own hands thinking they can handle everything" Pluto said while Usagi just gapped at her.  
  
"No Chibi-Usa. No, I won't let that happen" she said while she pulled Chibi- Usa into a tight embrace.  
  
"No. No. There will be a Chibi-Usa and a Crystal Tokyo. Just in another deminsion. If you're up to it, Serenity-sama" Pluto said while the panick stricken girl calmed down.  
  
"I accept. The Inners deserve what they give. They'll learn to never cross Serenity again" Usagi said while Pluto, Haruka, and Michiru just smiled at her.  
  
"I expect that you all will be joining her" Pluto said while looking over at the 4 other girls or women. Each one of them nodded.  
  
"Ok, to brief you all in on the new world, you'll be attending a school. A school for 'gifted' people. The rest will be explained by my niece" Pluto said while a girl came out of the shadows behind them. "Silver-chan, do not sneak up on us again."  
  
"Sorry Pluto, but we really have to go. The term of school starts in one week and we need our school stuff" said the girl. She was wearing a school uniform just like Usagi's but it was all black but with the white spots. The unusual thing was her silvery white hair that was in a high ponytail. Her silvery white bangs fell over her dead gray eyes that held only coldness.  
  
"Right, now off you go through the Gates. Be careful and take care. I'll be joining you later" Pluto called out while the group, except Silver, was sucked into the Gates. Silver just disappeared to the destination so they wouldn't get in trouble while landing in the little building. But not just any little building. It was the place called the Leaky Cauldron which lead to Diagon Alley. The best place for Wizards and Witches to shop in all of London.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how was it. I decided to not to add Yu Yu Hakusho but to just make another story with that group. Ok. Hope you like it. 


	2. Leaky Cauldron Problem

Dark-Sakura: Thankies for the reviews. They mean so much. *hands cookies out to the people who reviewed to her story* And for the people who didn't review to my story. *she pulls a string that opens a traps door below them sending them to hell* Ok, I shouldn't of done that but I got a temper ok. Ok next chapter. Oh Goddess-of-Light, Silver's school outfit is just like Usagi's but the collar and skirt and bow are black. And she isn't a cow *is holding onto the string that leads to the trapdoor under GoL*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Owie, Chibi-Usa, please get off me" Usagi cried as the pink haired girl got off but the problem was that she wasn't a little girl anymore but a 15 year old teenager.  
  
"Woah, coooooooooool" Chibi-Usa said while everyone around them looked at the group.  
  
"Haruka, where are we?" Hotaru asked looking at her adoptive parents who looked no older than 17.  
  
"I don't know but when I get my hands on that silver haired girl she is so going down" Haruka said while looking at her clothes. She wore an exact same uniform as Usagi along with the rest of the group.  
  
"I never thought I would see the day that you were in a dress/skirt, Haruka" Michiru said while the other girls just stiffled from laughing.  
  
"Excuse me Miss, but would you mind getting up so peoplemay walk through my pub (didn't know what else to call it)" asked Tom, head of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Opps sorry about about that Sir" Usagi said popping right up.  
  
"Don't worry Tom, they're new here. They come from Japan" said a voice behind the group.  
  
"Why you" Haruka said raged at seeing Silver back again.  
  
"Oh Miss. Aries, they're are your guest. Rooms for them too may I ask?" Tom asked all calm now thinking that the high school looking girls were about to cause havoc in his shop.  
  
"Yes and I will pay you later when I withdraw some gold from our accounts" Silver said while the five girls looked at one another. "Follow me" the girl said while the 5 Senshi just looked at the girl heading towards the back door.  
  
"Hey wait for us" Usagi said while running after the girl. Everyone just sweatdropped thinking that Usagi had change back at the Time Gates and became more serious but hasn't.  
  
"No changes there" they sighed following their hime. Everyone just cheered when they were completely out of hearing range.  
  
"What's this about?" Haruka demanded looking at the small backyard to the pub.  
  
"This is where we are to get our school supplies" Silver said getting out what looked like a stick.  
  
"Hmmmm.............. I see no Wal-Mart though" Michiru said looking around while Silver just smiled mysteriously.  
  
"You just gotta know where to look."  
  
"What are you going to do with that stick?" Chibi-Usa asked while Silver just tapped some bricks with the wand. Everyone just sweatdropped.  
  
"That isn't going to help u............." Haruka began until the bricks started moving; making a pathway for them.  
  
"Yes it is. It's going to help us right into Diagon Alley. Wizarding World's best place to shop for Magic School" Silver said while walking into Diagon Alley leaving the 5 jaw-dropped Senshi just starring.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dark-Sakura: Ok, I had some help while making this fic  
  
Chibi: Yea andyou almost took all the credit  
  
Lindz: I can't believe she almost did that. You're not invited to my B-Day party anymore  
  
Dark-Sakura: Then you're not invited to mine  
  
Lindz: Okay you're invited  
  
Dark-Sakura: Then you're invited too  
  
Chibi: *sweatdropping majorly* We need to put up the poll  
  
Dark-Sakura: Oh yea well let's see.............  
  
Usagi/Harry  
  
Usagi/Draco *tries not to vomit*  
  
Chibi-Usa/Colin *might put her with Ginny's class*  
  
Chibi-Usa/Harry  
  
Hotaru/Ron *is now turning green*  
  
Hotaru/Draco *smiles at that couple*  
  
Silver/Ron (I know Hotaru isn't going to be with Ron)  
  
Silver/ Weasley Twin (I should barf right now)  
  
Chibi: That's the poll??????????  
  
Dark-Sakura: Ya gotta prob wit it????  
  
Lindz: Ya where's Michi and Ruka's names  
  
Dark-Sakura: I already know in advance that they're a couple  
  
Chibi/Lindz: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Dark-Sakura: Review and GoL (Goddes-of-Light) please don't call my character a cow 


	3. They Meet

Dark-Sakura: Okay, gomen. Haven't been updating. It wasn't like I was ignoring this fic. I was just busy.  
  
Chibi: Yea right  
  
Lindz: Okay poll time  
  
Usagi/Harry: 4  
  
Draco/Hotaru: 3  
  
Chibi-Usa/Colin: 2  
  
Silver/Ron: 4  
  
Hotaru/Ron: 1  
  
Usagi/Draco: 3  
  
Chibi-Usa/Harry: 2  
  
Dark-Sakura: That's really.......  
  
Chibi: Close  
  
Dark-Sakura: Yea  
  
Lindz: It seems people like Usagi/Harry and Silver/Ron. But you never know  
  
Chibi: Yea and Chibi-Usa is in a tie with two boys  
  
Dark-Sakura: Her mother must be so proud to know she has two boys after her  
  
Lindz: She doesn't even know them  
  
Dark-Sakura: Ok STORY!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow, this place is so cool" Chibi-Usa and Hotaru chorused while looking around.  
  
"I can't believe there's a place just like this in the middle of London" Michiru said while Haruka just glared at every teenage boy who looked at the teal haired high school girl.  
  
"I don't like it" Haruka said trying to keep pace with the slow moving group.  
  
"I love it" Usagi said trying to look at every shop at the same time.  
  
"Well just be careful, some people aren't that friendly" Silver said infront of the group as they walked by a bunch of scowling boys. Hotaru just looked over at the group to catch the eyes of a blonde boy who wasn't bad looking. Haruka just followed the little girls gaze and just gave the boy a 'Better-Not-Mess-With-Her' look. Michiru just sweatdropped at what her friend is doing to a young boy. Usagi was just looking at him with her happy eyes.  
  
"We better get going. The list Silv-Chan gave me has alot of items to buy" Chibi-Usa said looking at the list. Silver just glanced at her.  
  
"Why'd you call me Silv-Chan? It's usually Aries, Silver, or Silver-Chan" the older girl asked the little pink haired girl just looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Because you're a friend and friends call each other nicknames, Silv-Chan" Chibi-Usa said while Silver just looked at bewildered.  
  
"Okay" the older girl said as a red headed family came into view talking.  
  
"Okay, I'll take Ginny and get her her robes. Alright?" asked an old looking woman that was very plump.  
  
"Yes mom" replied 3 of the red headed boys the woman took of with the only red headed girl there.  
  
"See ya Mrs. Weasley" a boy called after them. The thing that caught his attention was two girls to his left staring at him. He became uncomfortable since they never did blink and there was an older looking guy standing behind the blonde one telling him not to touch either of the girls.  
  
"Hey Harry, what's wrong" a bushy brunette girl asked the jet black hair boy who used his green emerald eyes to point her to the problem. She almost got into a fit of giggles at seeing the two girls.  
  
"Hermoine, what's with you. You're turning all red" asked what looked like the youngest of the red heads asked the girl who just fanned herself with her hand.  
  
"Those two girls over there are looking, no scratch that, starring at Harry, Ron" Hermoine said pointing to the group of girls and a boy who were all now looking at them.  
  
"Well, let's go introduce ourselfs" said a red headed twin as he made his way towards the group of girls and what he thought was a boy too. His twin followed.  
  
"Hello, George Weasley at your service" said the first twin while number walked up beside him.  
  
"And I'm Fred Weasley" he introduced himself as he grabbed Michiru's hand a lighty kissed the back of it. That caused Michiru to turn red from the heat in her face and Haruka red in the face from the anger in her.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley" Ron said walking up to the group and pulling Fred by the ear away from Michiru. Everyone just sweatdropped.  
  
"Hermoine Granger"  
  
"Harry Potter"  
  
The two final people finally joined the group. To Harry's surprise, none of the people they just introduce themselves to shoke his hand violently.  
  
"Aren't ya'll supposed to be shaking Harry's hand violently right about now?" Hermoine asked as the 6 people with confused just shoke their heads no.  
  
"Sorry, we're new here. Transfer students" Silver said jumping into the conversation. "By the way, my name's Silver Aries."  
  
"Haruka Tenoh"  
  
"Michiru Tenoh" (don't know her last name)  
  
"Hotaru Tomoe"  
  
"Chibi-Usa Tsukino"  
  
"Usagi Tsukino"  
  
"Weird names but oh well. Where you from?" George asked as 5 people turned to Silver.  
  
"Silv-Chan, umm..would you explain?" Chibi-Usa asked her friend as Silver just looked at her finally getting what they meant.  
  
"Japan"  
  
"Oh you're Japanese. I heard they had a rich culture" Hermoine said in her know-it-all way while her group just sweatdropped.  
  
"Lay off the information before school Hermoine. Besides we still gotta go to Gringotts to get our money. Would ya'll like to join us?" Ron asked as the group looked at each other, finally agreeing to their invatation. Hermoine walked beside Haruka, not knowing that Haruka only looks like a guy.  
  
"So Harry, like any of those girls. Hermoine already got her crush. Besides that guy looks like a girl to us" Fred whispered to Harry who turned a deep red.  
  
"Yea I know what you mean. She's all over that Haruka guy. Plus I don't know if I like any of them already. All I know is that Usagi is kinda cute with her hairstyle along with Chibi-Usa" Harry whispered back while the twins just grinned identically. Ron then joined in on the conversation.  
  
"What ya'll whispering about?"  
  
"Only that Harry has a crush on the meatball head along with what looks like her sister" George whispered to his younger brother who just nudged Harry in the ribs.  
  
"I knew you had it in you" Ron whispered to his friend as Fred turned the tables on him.  
  
"Which one do you like then?"  
  
"I umm..... well....... the silver haired one"  
  
"Wait a second, the one that sounds just ever so cold and only smiles at the pink haired girl that Harry likes" George whispered to his brother as Ron just went into his redness mode and turned into the same color as his hair.  
  
"Yea"  
  
"That's my brother for ya" Fred said as the twins started picking on the two younger boys as Hermoine was trying to flirt with Haruka still unknown about the older person's sercret.  
  
"So, you like racing?" Hermoine said trying to translate what the older student said.  
  
"Yup, do I have to repeat that for you. Besides you should observe more closely if you want to tell the difference about things" Haruka said walking over next to Michiru leaving a tomato red Hermoine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dark-Sakura: I can't believe Hermoine. That's not like her.  
  
Lindz: I know  
  
Chibi: I didn't do anything to the story!!!  
  
Dark-Sakura: Yes you did  
  
Chibi: Did not  
  
Dark-Sakura: Did to cause I see your little horns  
  
Chibi: Man I can never hide them  
  
Lindz: sweatdrops  
  
Dark-Sakura: Ok the poll is still up so VOTE!!! And REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
